The Natural Way
by Kaelir of Lorien
Summary: Sent on a diplomatic mission, QuiGon and ObiWan meet up with Clee Rhara and her Padawan Garen on the world of Thustra. However, the mission turns out to be more than expected, and may culminate in tragic consequences for all involved, especially the Jedi.
1. A World Divided

This is a story based on a challenge by Darth KenObi-Wan, which was to use the following excerpt in a story:

"It was raining. There was mud and blood everywhere. In the middle of the battle field were two figures. Closer inspection revealed them to be Jedi Knights. [insert character Obi-Wan Kenobi knelt in the mud, his head resting against [insert character Qui-Gon Jinn's shoulder as he sobbed. They had already taken _his_ body away."

I have made a few changes, will will be evident later on in the story. Thustra is a real planet in the Star Wars universe, but I completely made up all the details regarding it (government, people, etc.) And, though I feel like I shouldn't need to say this, I will: This is obviously not the whole story, as the excerpt has not been mentioned yet.

I hope you like it, especially, you, Darth KenObi-Wan!

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or any of its names, characters, worlds, etc.

* * *

"It's not a bad place," Obi-Wan Kenobi remarked interestedly, tilting his head to view the tall, slim buildings rising above them. "Nothing compared to Coruscant in terms of height, perhaps, but I like it. More welcoming than some of the other capitals we've visited." He turned and grinned at the tall man walking beside him. 

Smiling at his apprentice's enthusiasm, Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn placed a hand on the nineteen year-old's shoulder and propelled him forward. "And if you keep stopping to gawk at the scenery we're going to be late. Thustra is at a touchy political stage right now; you see how reluctant authorities were to accept outside help. And as such, turning up late for the conference is not going to make a particularly pleasing first impression."

"I hate politics," muttered Obi-Wan absently, twirling his Padawan braid around his finger. It was a habit Qui-Gon had never quite been able to suppress.

"Your view are noted, young Padawan. Keep moving."

Obi-Wan turned a mock glare up at his mentor. "Why was I ever desperate to get you as a master, Master? I think I must have been delirious. No one in their right mind would ever want to be trained by a cold, uncaring rock like you." But he was grinning.

"So I've heard," answered Qui-Gon dryly as he began walking faster. "But as I recall, you were desperate enough to accept anyone who would train you."

The apprentice hurried to catch up with him. "Yes, I suppose you're right." He frowned, thinking for a moment about their assignment. "Are Garen and Master Rhara meeting us there?"

"As far as I know, they are," Qui-Gon replied. "Clee contacted me earlier. She said she and Garen would already be there when we arrive."

"Oh, good," Obi-Wan said happily. "We haven't seen them in awhile."

"Because they were stuck on an isolated moon in the Mid Rim."

"Well, yes…."

"This is the building here." Turning off the raised walkway, Qui-Gon headed for a tall, rather ornate-looking skyscraper. From what they could see, it was built in the shape of a hexagon and culminated with a smooth dome at its peak that shined silvery-white in the bright sunlight reflected off its lustrous surface. At the entrance, two security guards were stationed on either side of the door as they walked in.

"Security check," one of them announced in a bored voice, as though they had done this job far too many times. In response, Qui-Gon handed them a small datapad he had been provided with at the beginning of their mission. The guard looked it over quickly, then nodded and handed it back to him. "All in order. Turbolift is in that hallway on your left. Eighteenth floor."

"Thank you." The two Jedi continued onward. Once they stepped into the turbolift, it made a small grinding sound and began to move quickly upward.

Two people were waiting for them as they exited the lift at the appropriate floor. One, a woman, was Jedi Master Clee Rhara, who had vivid red hair and was a good friend of Qui-Gon's. She smiled at him in greeting, then turned to look at the Jedi next to her, apprentice Garen Muln. Garen was of a leaner build than Obi-Wan, with light tan hair and very blue eyes that sparkled mischievously. Catching sight of the other two, he grinned at Obi-Wan, with whom he had been friends since they were younglings.

"Master Rhara," Qui-Gon acknowledged with a bow. At his side, Obi-Wan did the same.

She laughed. "Why the formality, _Master Jinn_?"

"Perhaps it's the setting." Qui-Gon glanced around indicatively. "We are in government headquarters, after all," he said with a wry smile. "How have you been?" Clee laughed again, and as the two Masters immersed themselves in conversation, Obi-Wan moved over next to Garen.

"Where have you been the past few months," he demanded in mock anger. "What were you doing, building a summer home on that moon?"

"Nah," Garen replied seriously, his face completely straight. "Too many insects. You should have seen us by the end — _covered_ in bites the size of laser bolts. I did try making a sort of tree-house," he added thoughtfully, "but then this bug — I swear it was a foot and a half — sort of made it through the window and told me in no uncertain terms that it was taking over. It said something about resettling the colony, I think — hard to make out with all the buzzing."

Obi-Wan hit his friend playfully on the shoulder. "You big liar. I'll bet it had the mass of a pinhead."

"No, really, it was —"

"Garen!" Clee called from halfway down the hall (the two Padawans had not realized their masters had been walking away). "Let's go. Time for the meeting."

"Coming!" they both returned in unison.

"So how long have you been here?" Obi-Wan inquired softly as they fell into step behind the older Jedi.

"Three days." Garen was looking annoyed at something.

"That long?"

"You mean 'that short'. In those few days…" He was wearing a grim smile. "Well, suffice to say the situation here isn't looking good." Lowering his voice to an undertone, he added, "Clee and I have spoken to quite a few people and from what we've heard, it's a good thing they're accepting Jedi help — you know, outside negotiators with an unbiased view. Apparently there are two factions dividing control of the planet, so with that in mind —"

"Let me guess," Obi-Wan interrupted wearily. "One of the two sides wants a bigger piece of the pie. Am I right?"

"Of course." Garen looked faintly disgusted. "Mind you, it's all been very subtle and, well, more _refined_ than some of these disputes usually are. Nothing out in the open. They've been exchanging ambassadors and making all the normal false promises, and for awhile it looked like things might burn themselves out, after all. Just yesterday, though, the Arnesse — they're the ones making most of the trouble here — they announced they aren't allowing any more envoys from Naraan to enter their section."

"They're not accepting negotiators?" Obi-Wan demanded incredulously.

"Not anymore. And it's been causing a massive uproar here, I can tell you. The Arnesse _say_ it's because negotiations weren't getting anywhere in the first place, but the decision was so sudden that Clee suspects another outside force might be involved. It's going to be difficult to tell, though. We need to convince them to let people in, and since they've threatened to target any Naraan ships that cross the borderline, and we're the only ones with a neutral Republic craft, it's probably going to fall to us to set their minds straight. I only hope we can get across before something sparks a complete civil war."

Sighing, Obi-Wan ran a hand along his jawline. "So if you know this already, why are we going to this government meeting?"

"Probably just a formality," Garen explained dismissively. "We obviously need permission if we're going to attempt something across the border. Plus," he added with a grin, "we don't want people to think us Jedi are omniscient or something."

"Not a bad point," Obi-Wan agreed.

"We'll just have to see how things go, I guess."

Nodding but not saying anything, still digesting all he had learned from his friend, Obi-wan stepped up behind Qui-Gon just in time to follow him through the large, durasteel double doors and into the conference room. He hoped that the meeting wouldn't go on too long; he knew how tedious and unproductive these political discussions could be. But he still nodded as Qui-Gon turned to him and said softly, "Listen closely to what is said, Obi-Wan. Not everything will be evident immediately." Clee Rhara and Garen followed them quietly inside.

* * *

Reviews are encouraged and greatly appreciated! I would also encourage anyone who likes my writing (dare I hope) to take a peek at my other stories, especially Lost Jedi. Thanks! 


	2. Devising A Plan

Finally, I know, second chapter up for this challenge. This one was kind of short, but I promise the next one will be longer and more exciting. I guess one could title this the "transition chapter". I'm only planning on adding another one or two, but we'll see how things go.

Happy reading, and reviews are highly encouraged. Any comments/questions/criticisms (valid ones, only, please), feel free to tell me. Thanks!

* * *

"So," Obi-Wan said as he began ticking things off on his fingers, "the Arnesse have closed their borders, they're gunning down any Naraan crafts, they might be getting outside help, we're the only ones here with an available Republic ship, and if we don't do something soon, both sides are going to collapse into general anarchy." He looked up at Garen. "Does that cover it?"

Garen smiled wryly. "Just about."

"Well, no matter how we look at it, this is pretty serious." Sighing, Obi-Wan glanced to the other side of the room, where Qui-Gon and Clee were standing by the window, conversing in low voices. Qui-Gon's arms were folded across his chest, his brow was furrowed, and there was a rigidness about his stance that told Obi-Wan he was quite anxious about this assignment. "Even Qui-Gon said this could be potentially fatal to the system," he remarked softly, with another look at his mentor. "And the Republic can't afford for Thustra to dissolve into chaos."

Garen nodded, his eyes roaming over the room. Despite the protests of both Masters, the Sephi leaders of Naraan had provided them with a rather lavish suite in one of the best hotels in the area. Obi-Wan thought it was quite considerate of them, but he could tell that his master felt slightly out of place amidst all the unnatural luxury of the place. True, as Jedi they did not usually hold with needless accessories, yet both Obi-Wan and Garen enjoyed it nonetheless.

Seeing Qui-Gon look in their direction, Obi-Wan caught his mentor's eye. He nudged his friend lightly. "Let's go over. I think they want to talk with us."

The two apprentices shifted over to the couch nearby as the other two Jedi sat down. They were all seated around a small square table situated roughly in the center of the room. Qui-Gon exchanged a quick glance with Clee, then spoke.

"So what did you two think about our situation here?" he asked them seriously.

Obi-Wan looked at Garen, who returned the look and shrugged.

"Well," Obi-Wan began tentatively, "it's not good. When we first got here, I was expecting something more typical, I think. Something like the two groups were just having a hard time reaching an agreement and needed mediators to help smooth things out. But," he went on, thinking it through as he did so, "what we've encountered here so far is far more than that. I've never encountered circumstances where one side actually refuses to negotiate."

"And," Garen put in, "Thustra is a fairly important system. I don't think the Republic can afford to have it split into pieces, which it will if nothing is done. It seems like we'll need to act as quickly as possible if we want to convince the Arnesse to change their minds."

"A fairly accurate summary," Clee acknowledged with a nod towards her Padawan. "You're right. We need to act decisively, and as soon as we can. If nothing is done within the next couple of days, the effects could become too drastic to reverse."

"I agree," Qui-Gon added firmly. "We need to come up with some sort of plan of action."

Garen's forehead was creased in thought. "What kind of plan?"

"Something simple," replied Obi-Wan promptly. "Simple and effective."

His master nodded approvingly. "Good. Simple usually works the best. Any ideas on that note?" He glanced around at them.

"Should we all go over to the other side and try to negotiate?" Obi-Wan put in. "It would help to have more backup over there, but that would leave the Naraan totally on their own here, and I'm not sure we want that right now."

Clee bit her lip, thinking. "Good point, Obi-Wan. We need to keep things even."

"Split up?" Garen suggested. "Maybe two of us stay here and the other two head over to the Arnesse sector?"

"That would certainly help us," Obi-Wan mused thoughtfully. "Having Jedi on both ends of the dispute would make things easier, at the very least."

"We'll have to plan it very carefully, though," Qui-Gon added in a precautionary tone. "It seems like we're dealing with very touchy authorities with the Arnesse. If they think we're completely on the side of the Naraan, they won't be likely to cooperate with us at all, and then we'll be backed against a wall."

Grimacing, Obi-Wan said disgustedly, "Why did the Council have to send us here, of all places, and on this assignment? It's like trying to stack a pack of cards in a tower. Every single step we take has to be thought through completely and every precaution taken. The card must be placed precisely in the correct spot, at the exact angle. And if something goes wrong, the whole thing goes up in flames and we either start over or run for it." He noticed Garen grinning appreciatively at the analogy.

"Well," Clee said matter-of-factly, "that's what we're up against, and we just have to make the best of it. We do what we can to stop total civil war here, and then we see how things progress from there."

"What about that other rumor we picked up, Master?" Garen asked Clee suddenly. "The one about some third party being involved?"

Both masters frowned. "Yes, that could be a potential difficulty," Clee admitted. "We don't know if the rumors are unfounded of not, but if they have some truth in them…." She glanced at Qui-Gon a bit worriedly.

"The two who go over there can investigate that possibility." Qui-Gon did not seem unduly troubled by her words. "There is nothing we can do about it over here. It could make things more complicated, but," he shrugged, "we'll deal with it when the time comes."

"So typical," muttered Obi-Wan.

"What was that?" his mentor asked pleasantly.

Obi-Wan grinned. "You, Master. It's just so typical of you. You and your 'concentrate on the moment' motto. 'We'll deal with it when the time comes' — it's always worry about the future when it becomes the present. Right?"

"What did you expect?"

"Oh, I don't know. Something original for a change?"

Clee looked, smiling, between the two of them. "All right. Qui-Gon, how about if Garen and I go over to the Arnesse tomorrow morning and see what we can accomplish? Maybe you and Obi-Wan can find out more from the Sephi leaders here what the exact details are."

"That sounds good enough for me." Then Qui-Gon suddenly looked grim. "I only hope it turns out the way we have planned."

* * *

Cliffhanger music Anyway, like I said up at the top, reviews, reviews, reviews appreciated. 


	3. Forebodings

Clee Rhara and Garen left at first light the following morning, determined to get an early start and resolve negotiations with the Arnesse as soon as possible. They had been given permission by the Naraan government to make the attempt, but the general attitude was not optimistic. "It's been going on for so long now," one authority was telling them bleakly as Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon approached. "I doubt that we're going to see results, even if you do manage to cross the border without having those laser cannons pick you off first."

Seeing Obi-Wan, Garen turned and gave him a weak smile. "This is ridiculous," he muttered in an undertone as Clee began explaining to the Sephi that he was being uselessly pessimistic and that if anyone could convince the Arnesse to reopen channels of diplomacy, it was the Jedi.

"Are you… worried at all?" Obi-Wan asked quietly.

Garen raised an eyebrow, looking surprised. "What's the matter with you, Obi-Wan? Since when have you been as gloomy as all these Sephi?" There was a hint of genuine concern in his voice as he peered closely at his friend.

Obi-Wan shrugged hesitantly. "I don't know," he admitted. "Qui-Gon said he couldn't sense anything wrong, but… I just have this feeling, anxiety maybe. I feel like you shouldn't be going, like something's going to go wrong with the whole thing. It's at the back of my mind — I know there is an aspect we haven't considered, something we overlooked, but I can't for the life of me identify what it is."

"And you already told all this to Qui-Gon?"

Nodding, Obi-Wan added, "But he thinks it must be just nerves or something, nothing to worry about. And if he can't sense anything…"

"Don't worry about it, ol' buddy." Garen clapped a hand on his friend's shoulder. "We'll blast over there, do some fast, persuasive negotiating, and be back by dinnertime a day from now. All right?"

"If you say so," Obi-Wan agreed reluctantly.

"Oh, and here, before I forget —" Garen dug something out of his robe pocket and pressed it into the other apprentice's hand. Obi-Wan looked down curiously at the object. It was a crystal, very much like that one might put into a lightsaber, but it was like none Obi-Wan had ever seen. The shard was translucent white on the surface, with an almost glowing sheen. Inside, however, was a center of deep, mysterious blue. The light coming from it was dim, and Obi-Wan could have sworn it was pulsating slightly, like a real heart beating within the surrounding crystal barrier. He looked back up at Garen, a half-smile forming on his lips.

"We found it on that moon where we were stranded," Garen explained. "It could be used in a lightsaber, but we have no idea what kind of crystal it is. And since that moon was uncharted and our systems were disabled by our less-than-smooth landing, we're not exactly sure where it came from." He grinned. "Call it a little momento in return for my extended and unanticipated absence."

Obi-Wan forced a smile. "Thanks. I'll see what Qui-Gon thinks of it."

A moment later, Clee had dismissed the Sephi with a rather contemptuous glance and was beckoning both apprentices over to where she and Qui-Gon were standing. Restraining a sigh, Obi-Wan followed Garen over, his own steps considerably heavier than those of his friend as he realized the pair was finally leaving. For the sake of the others, though, he tried not to let his worry show on his face.

"You have everything?" Clee Rhara was saying to her Padawan.

"Well, I'm awake, I'm dressed, I have this little metal cylinder thing on my belt that I can hit people over the head with…." Garen seemed to be holding back a laugh.

Clee rolled her eyes and looked at Qui-Gon as if to say, "Oh, Force, what did I ever choose him for?" The other master understood and chuckled softly before also looking at Garen. "Now, you pay attention to what is going on over there. Follow your mentor's lead."

"Of course, Master Jinn," the Padawan replied with a mocking little bow. As Obi-Wan's companion during their younger years as initiates, he had grown to know Qui-Gon quite well and knew he could be occasionally sarcastic without suffering too many dire consequences.

"Get going," Qui-Gon said with a smile, shoving Garen lightly away. He then directed his words back to his fellow master. "Good luck with the negotiations. May the Force be with you."

She bowed formally. "And with you," she said, completing the ritual parting of Jedi.

Then, as Garen gave a last wave at his friend, the two of them strode down the hall and disappeared in the direction of the hangar bay, where they would take the Republic cruiser and make the first attempt to cross the Arnesse border.

Obi-Wan was left standing, unmoving as a statue, next to Qui-Gon, with an ache in his heart that had nothing to do with the pulsing of the small crystal in his inside chest pocket.

* * *

It was approaching evening on the Naraan side of Thustra. The sun had gone down in a fiery blaze of orange and crimson, sinking like a liquid orb beyond the horizon. Now the shadows were quickly lengthening and the sky had turned a deep blue-violet as the veil of night was slowly drawn over the planet. Unlike the night of Coruscant, here it was quiet; the Sephi seemed to rise and sleep with the patterns of light, and thus most residences were already dark. 

Inside the apartment that now contained only two Jedi instead of four, the lights were still on. Obi-Wan was pacing restlessly around the common room, his boots making little sound on the soft plush rug. He had no intimation as to how many times he had circumnavigated the room, but it seemed to be hours on end. He had tried sleeping, but had found that activity to be impossible at the moment. Every time he lay down, determined to succumb to sleep, the same restlessness that was driving him around the room had forced him to get up again.

He stopped his pacing momentarily as he approached the window and looked out across the cityscape, toward the horizon where the last pink rays were rapidly dissolving into cooler hues. He gazed outward, wishing he could see all the way to the Arnesse sector. What was going on there? Had Clee and Garen managed to convince the Arnesse, or had they had to dodge the heavy fire of laser cannons? Had they made it? Had they not been fast enough and —

No, Obi-Wan told himself firmly, he would not entertain that speculation. Brooding on the _what if_s and other random possibilities would not help matters. But at the same time, he could not stop his mind from wandering, wondering….

"How can you just sit there?" the apprentice demanded sharply. He looked, annoyed, over to where Qui-Gon was sitting on the couch, eyes closed in apparent relaxation. His master had been perfectly calm the whole evening. It annoyed Obi-Wan to the extreme; not because of Qui-Gon's silence, but because of his ability to attain the respite that he himself was unable to find.

The master slowly opened his eyes and frowned slightly at the Padawan. "You need to sit down, Obi-Wan," he instructed firmly. "Walking in circles like that isn't going to help anything." He ignored the initial question.

"But don't you think we should have heard something by now?" Obi-Wan asked agitatedly and he continued to pace around the room. "They've had all day to get there; surely they should have contacted us by this time —"

"Patience, my young apprentice," the older Jedi said quietly. "They will contact us —"

But he suddenly broke off, and Obi-Wan knew he sensed someone approaching the apartment. Indeed, a few seconds later the door buzzed. "Come in," Qui-Gon said.

A weary and rather frightened-looking Sephi cautiously poked his head inside. "We've just had a report from the Arnesse sector, Master Jinn," he announced bleakly. "There's been a mercenary attack on our base right on the border. There's been word that — that your two Jedi companions were among the casualties."


	4. The Natural Way

Sorry for the very slow update. I was trying to find inspiration for this last chapter. But it's raining today, so this is appropriate._

* * *

_

_It was raining. There was mud and blood everywhere. In the middle of the battle field were two figures. Closer inspection revealed them to be Jedi Knights. Obi-Wan Kenobi knelt in the mud, his head resting against Qui-Gon Jinn's shoulder as he sobbed. They had already taken the victim's body away._

Not that there had been only one casualty as a result of the attack. Nearly twenty Naraan guards had met their deaths less than an hour before. But there was only one victim that mattered to Obi-Wan anymore.

It was a small battlefield, to be sure. The area around the Naraan base was not very large, and it was perhaps this feature that had given the mercenaries incentive to attack. They must have been informed, somehow, that the base was virtually unmanned, with only a token force on duty. Over one hundred fighters, both paid and Arnesse personnel, had stormed the area. As a result, it had been more of a massacre than a battle that day.

Several yards away from master and apprentice, Clee Rhara was standing, tall and silent. There was no hint of crying on her face, only the streaks of rain pouring down. It seemed her grief was too deep, too painful to be expressed with mere tears. Her eyes were dark and vacant, and instead of being full of emotion, they expressed none.

Ponderously, like in some slow-motion holofilm, Clee sank to the ground, her sodden robe billowing out slightly and then settling in the mud. She didn't appear to realize where she was anymore, only bowing her head against the driving sheets of rain.

Obi-Wan himself was too broken up inside to notice or care. He gripped his master's robe fiercely, trying to hold on to the one piece of his life that was still there for him. In utter anguish, he wanted to scream, let it all out, but the sounds would not come. His throat constricted painfully and all he could do was emit a pitiful little whimper. Yet Qui-Gon seemed to understand even that, for he drew his Padawan into a close embrace. One large hand gently wrapped around the boy's head in an attempt to comfort.

"It-it-it's n-not f-fair!" Obi-Wan cried, his whole form trembling.

Qui-Gon hugged him closer. "I know, young one," he murmured softly. "I know."

The tears were streaking fast and thick down Obi-Wan's cheeks from his red-rimmed and tightly closed eyes. "Why? Wh-why did he h-have t-to go?"

"Only the Force knows," Qui-Gon whispered. "It is natural. The natural way of things."

Obi-Wan made no reply, but merely buried his head closer into his master's chest, trying to find what small solace there was there. Not far away, Clee finally released her grief. She let out a terrible, anguished cry that pierced through the sound of the rain, a cry that would forever remain buried in Qui-Gon's heart, reminder of the price of violence.

His own breath shaking, he pressed Obi-Wan closer and bowed his head as a small, solitary tear joined those of his apprentice.

_End_

* * *

I know it's short, but I didn't want to overdo it. I appreciate comments and reviews!


End file.
